


Not Flying

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender is a girl with her feet planted firmly on the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=still_infinity).



> Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://still-infinity.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://still-infinity.livejournal.com/)**still_infinity** requested M for Moon.

**Title:** Not Flying  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Prompt:** M is for Moon  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Lavender is a girl with her feet planted firmly on the ground  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://still-infinity.livejournal.com/profile)[**still_infinity**](http://still-infinity.livejournal.com/) requested M for Moon.

"Please."

"I told you, Charlie, I don't fly."

"I'll make it so you feel like if you reach out you can touch the moon."

Lavender snorted. "I like my view of the moon just fine with my feet touching the ground, thank you very much."

Charlie pouted. "If you love me, you'll—"

"You know that never works, right?"

"Lav, don't be a joy kill. It will be romantic." Charlie waggled his eyebrows.

"Really? Because I find nothing romantic about falling from a broom and plummeting hundreds of feet to my untimely death."

"You're not changing your mind then?"

"No."

Fin.


End file.
